1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly structure of an automotive door harness, in which a protector through which a door harness is inserted is slidably attached to the door, with a connector of the door harness coupled to a mating connector inside the door engagement inner wall of the car body, to improve the appearance of the protector.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 shows an assembly structure of an automotive door harness described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Specification No. Heisei 8-33166.
This structure has a recessed groove 53 at a front end face 52 of a door panel 51 on the hinge mounting side extending in a direction of door thickness. In this recessed groove 53 is laid a wiring harness 54, over which is slid and fitted a base plate portion 56 of a rubber grommet 55, with a front end portion 54a of the wiring harness inserted through a bellows portion 57 of the grommet 55 so that the wiring harness can be led toward the car body side.
The above structure, however, requires troublesome processes of inserting the wiring harness 54 through a hole 58 of the grommet 55 and putting the front end of the bellows portion 57 in place on the car body side. It is also necessary to secure a sealing performance of a weather strip 59 on the base plate portion 56 of the grommet 55.
FIG. 9 and 10 show an assembly structure of the automotive door harness described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Specification No. Showa 58-113566.
In this structure, both a door panel 61 and a car body 62 are formed with piercing holes 63, 64, through which is passed a cylindrical elastic protector 65 made of rubber having a wiring harness 66 inserted therethrough, with one end of the elastic protector 65 secured to the car body with a clamp 67 and the other end extending unfixed along the door panel 61. A core material 68 is inserted in a part of the protector 65 on the door side to give it a certain rigidity so that when a door 70 is opened about a hinge 69 as shown in FIG. 10, the protector 65 slides in the piercing hole 63 and bends at an intermediate portion to follow the movement of the door 70.
This structure, however, requires a cumbersome assembly work of inserting the protector 65 through the piercing holes 63, 64. Because the protector 65 on the door side does not bend, the assembly work is not easy. Further, to ensure easy insertion of the protector through the holes and smooth sliding motion of the protector requires large piercing holes, which mars the appearance.